Fuze
Summary Species - Common Torpedo Ray Gender - Male Home - Elithia, Estuaria (also seasonally found in Pelagia, Benthia and Spond ) Famous Quote - None really, you just know it's going to be something infuriatingly sarcastic. Fuze is a Common Torpedo Ray,and the primary mascot of Sporeuser: Jamespore123. Fuze was one of the first mascots published. He recently underwent a species change from a blue electric eel. He always has his pet Black Ghost Knife Fish beside him, Carbon . Personality He is one of the most powerful beings on mascotia, although from his immediate personality you wouldn't think it. He is always up for a joke or two, which often puts off the fact he is ''very ''trustable. The most prominent feature of his personality though, is his irresistable urge to give a sarcastic comeback to every stupid or obvious point in a conversation. Sometimes, he'll actually splutter out something likle "Sorry, it just came out!". To some people this makes them angry, however it is mostly seen as being hilarious. It takes alot to get him angry but when he does, the water pressure around him increases and electricity crackes over his body. At parties and social gatherings (which he loves), he often makes his special cocktails which, providing you like an um...'kick'... to your drink, you will probably enjoy. When it comes to fighting, Fuze is pretty handy with his combinations of gravity, hand-to-hand combat and electricity. He can hold off an entire squadron of enemies, making him a powerful ally. Story Fuze was struck by a lightning bolt which came when an extremely rare metal found in a meteorite was hit by the same bolt. This extremely rare material is named Elithium, and is strangely light, incredibly strong and hard, and has a purple-blue-silver colour to it. This material existed as an isotope and was somehow vapourised into Fuze's body. He was teleported to Mt Hub, and named the Sprite of Energy. He then had his memory wiped, but still felt underneath he had a connection to Aztuar. When he was teleported back, he was in Spond. It was here he stumbled across Spot's Pond, and became good friends with Spot and others in the area. He then was told to travel South East to the region of Estuaria by a scientist who told him about the rare metal circulating in his blood. He was the one to first discover Estuaria, and although does his fair share of exploring, stays faithful to the land he pioneered into. Fuze is willing to help anything and anyone, providing you haven't done anything wrong to him of course. Some mascots even show jealousy towards him, although do not dare touch him. Elithia Bandit and Amzyn Clan raids are a particular problem in Estuaria, so if you want to go get rid of some for him your self, feel free to head south-west of the huge spaceport he owns named Elithia, after Elithium, the metal that powers his body. He also has a cave system, full of exotic crystals and ores only found deep within it's caverous reaches, and can only be mined or even touched if you have a strong resistance to the negative charges places upon these magnificent materials. Elithia itself is a very technologically advanced city, half submerged in the crystal clear estuary, and one of the only places you'd actually want to go in Estuaria. The Southern part of Elithia is just above central Estuaria, and is dotted with beautiful waterfalls, huge cliffs, endless oceans, clear rivers and fresh air, located right on the bay that leads out into Prismian waters. The southern border of elithia however is where Fuze is most ambiguous about, as members of the Amzyn clan constantly search for technology to scavenge and weaknesses in the militia. Sprite Power Fuze was given, through a ritual named 'Call of the Sprites', the powers of Aztuar, guardian of Estuaria and a sprite close to the heart of Fuze himself. When the call of sprites was given out, Aztuar's remaining power was given to Fuze, who rose to be the Sprite of Energy. Very few of Aztuar's powers remain, allowing Fuze only the simplest abilities, such as powering Hasaaj, basic teleportation, and swapping magnetic polarities. (It is worth noting that Fuze already had a few of the same powers that Aztuar used to have, such as Buzz Radar, Surge Ray, Jolt, Bolt of Agony, and Livewire Aura, though they were not as potent.) Assigned Elements Lightning Gravity Force Category:Mascot Category:Aquatic Category:Jamespore123 Category:Male Category:Fish Category:Mascotian Category:SpotQuest Category:SpotQuest Sprite Category:Eel Category:Air Breathing Fish